


I'll be feeling fine

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As in they're supposed to pose for a porn magazine, Fang-Boners, M/M, Mates, Neckz 'n' Throats, but nothing actually happens, but that's what it's supposed to be, porn industry, yes that does happen, you might have to squint a bit to recognize both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has perfect control. Over it all. Until he hasn't. </p><p>Or the one where Derek's fangs play peekaboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be feeling fine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading way too much Neckz 'n' Throats stuff today and then couldn't get this out of my head. Somehow I managed to turn posing for a porn magazine into mating fluff (with no actual mating happening, sorry). 
> 
> Title is from Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing" because... well just because. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please tell me if you stumble upon any typos, weird phrases etc.

These things didn’t happen to Derek. He was a professional, dammit! There was a reason Laura kept booking him and no, it wasn’t because he was her brother. It wasn’t even because he was hot – he’d seen the pictures okay, and there comes a point where false modesty is worse than accepting a compliment.

It was because he had perfect control. Over it all. There were never any stirrings in his nether regions which threatened to make his partner uncomfortable – although that was sort of a given in their line of business and generally overlooked. But more importantly, there were never any stirrings in his upper regions either. He never lost control of his eyes or his claws or worst case – his fangs. He could bring them out, if the photographer asked for it, but he never had any problem retracting them again. And now this!

“Derek!” Laura’s voice cut through his thoughts like a sharp-edged sword. “What the hell are you doing! Stiles is supposed to be your mate; you are supposed to be happy! Not glowering at him as though you want to eat him – and not in any fun way!”

Derek just pressed his lips together. He desperately hoped Laura couldn’t smell the blood that started welling up where his fangs were digging into his flesh. He could hide his claws behind his back thankfully, and so far he’d not lost control of his eyes yet.

He pressed them close just to make sure though and tried breathing very shallowly through his nose. With all his focus on his desperate attempts to regain the control over his own body, Derek didn’t notice his shooting partner stepping in front of him. When a hand touched his left arm carefully, his eyes flew open in surprise, shining bright blue.

In the back of his head he heard Laura gasp and then shoo everyone out of the studio but the only thing he could focus on were the warm amber eyes staring into his.

“Hey, hey, sourwolf, relax, okay? You’re gonna strain something.”

His m– partner’s words were teasing and his eyes were twinkling but his hands were gentle where they stroked down his arms to the hands he still clutched tightly together behind his back. Long fingers carefully slotted between his, somehow slipping past the claws without being scratched, and untangling them, drew his hands between the two of them. Holding both of Derek’s hands in one of his – they didn’t really fit, but Derek took care they didn’t slip out of the light grasp – his m– _Stiles_ raised them close to his face and used his other hand to stroke long fingers slowly along the lines and bumps, playfully twisting the hair on the back of one hand and then smoothing it out again, fingertips carefully gliding over each claw in turn. Derek felt himself relax slowly under the soft caresses and saw his claws retracting one after the other as well.

When his hands looked human again, Stiles lowered their hands slowly, letting his left hand slip from his grasp but clutching his right hand tighter. His free hand carefully reached across the small gap between them and Derek closed his eyes in anticipation of he didn’t even know what. What he got were slightly callused fingertips first stroking his upper lip and then taking a gentle but firm hold of his lower lip and carefully tugging it loose, making his fangs become obvious.

“Oh, you dumb thing, you. You’re bleeding! I know it’s going to heal any second, but still! Just because you can’t see it very long doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt! Why did you have to press your mouth shut,” Stiles mumbled more to himself than to Derek while caressing his lips and cheeks, making his jaw relax. When Derek tried to reply, all he got for his efforts was a hand across his mouth and a little inelegant snort from Stiles.

“Oh no, you don’t. You weren’t going to say anything, now you don’t get to say anything. You’ll just have to listen and relax! My dad’s never going to believe me when I tell him I calmed someone down by talking to them! He claims my talking is annoying! Can you imagine that?”

Derek’d have replied in the affirmative but that hand was still firmly over his mouth and if he was honest, the caresses and the low chatter that Stiles had started had sort of put him into a trance. He’d barely finished that thought when he felt himself start to sway on his feet. Stiles’ hands quickly moved from his mouth and hand to his shoulders and guided him backwards.

“Careful, dude! Let’s make use of that nice bed they put there, shall we? Let me tell you, this is certainly not how I thought I’d end up in that bed! At least you’re still there with me, that makes at least one part of the fantasy true!”

While his mouth was going a mile a minute, his hands were slow but sure and had managed to lower them both onto the bed behind them. Stiles flopped onto his back in the middle, starfishing out and dragging Derek down with him. When he tried keeping his body carefully away from the human, Stiles would have none of it. With still gentle but insistent fingers, he tugged his head forward and shoved and pulled until it was resting on his shoulder, Derek’s nose smushed against a sharp collarbone.

“Come on, take a whiff of Eau de Stiles! You know you want to!”

When Derek growled low in his throat – if he couldn’t control his wolf, he could at least use him to his advantage, Stiles became a bit more serious.

“All kidding aside, this is meant to help you, dude. Tell me if it doesn’t work, okay? As far as I know, if a werewolf gets all worked up over a new scent, the best way to calm him down is to drown him in that scent, which I’m trying to do right now. You guys can sure be weird! If your case is different, you have to tell me somehow, I don’t want to end up as wolf chop, not even accidentally!”

Derek just rolls a bit closer and sneakily curves his arms around the body in front of him and traps the long legs spread out across the bed with one of his own. Okay, he traps one leg, the other one’s too far away because Stiles is seriously spread out. He drags his nose against the collarbone, adding his scent to the one that’s already there. With a last shuffle his head rests more comfortably on Stiles’ chest and he lets himself be lulled to sleep by Stiles’ quiet chatter which makes his pillow rumble and shake ever so slightly.

They’ll have to talk about what this means – and whether Stiles is even willing for it to mean anything; though with the hand stroking through his hair, he’s fairly confident in that regard – but for now he’s surrounded by the scent that makes him lose control of his wolf and calms him at the same time and that is enough. There’ll be time for everything else after a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the idea for this was that they were doing a Neckz ’n’ Throats shoot together and that – as it’s werewolf porn – the wolves often lose control of their fangs etc. because of the suggestiveness/… of the poses etc. (all that lovely long neck on display). And Derek is known for his perfect control and professionalism because that never happens with him. But then obviously Stiles enters the picture aaaand that’s where it suddenly changed to the loss of control over his wolf meaning that Stiles is his mate… I don’t know either… My argument is that it’s an intensity thing…  
> Anyways, I hope it made some sort of sense and I’d love to hear what you thought! 
> 
> Please tell me if you think I missed any tag/warning that needs to be added!
> 
> You can always come to me on [tumblr](http://www.thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com) as well, particularly if you enjoy crying over teenage werewolves and legendary sorcerers and their once and future kings.


End file.
